They're yours!
by lovefromAxx
Summary: Future Fic. Finchel. They broke up after senior year- but Rachel has a secret, when an old friend finds her hiding away in New York City, will she pluck up the courage to head back to Lima and find Finn. NOT DEPRESSING, LOTS OF LOVE
1. Chapter 1

**Review with your thoughts, it gets better the more I write (i think)! **

**I'll update faster, if i see any interest so pretty pretty please tell me if your reading..**

_**Okay, Quick summary. Finchel Future Fic! Rachel fell pregnant before graduation but never told the father (Finn), when he ends things with her because she needs 'to focus on becoming a star', Rachel is heartbroken and ends up raising their twins by herself in the Big Apple. What happens 6 years later when a old friend returns and Rachel relaises she is going to have to divulge the truth! **_

**Chapter 1**

Rachel hurried around the living room of her Chelsea Townhouse picking up toys and teddies belonging to her children. 'Chris, Charlie..' she shouted. 'Get in here and help pick all these toys up please, mommy is having an important visitor'. An extremely tall 5 year old entered the room 'Mommy, Charlie won't come and help' he said in a sulk. 'Charlotte Dianna Hudson, get in here right now or you won't get to meet Mommy's new friend from her movie'. With that the little girl ran into the room smiling. She wore a cotton baby doll dress and had her wavy brunette locks clipped back in what appeared to be a gold star clasp. Five minutes later Rachel rose with a sigh, 'see, six hands are better than two' she said and ushered her son to clean himself up as they waited for this important visitor.

* * *

Kurt was driving through Manhattan, well his driver was driving he was looking at colour swatches and trying to keep his eyes open, not entirely sure where he was headed. Off to chat with some superstar single mom and measure her for costumes for the Funny Girl remake. That much he was sure about! Still jet lagged from his long flight from London, the last place he wanted to be was in a consultation with some Diva 'Miss. Berry'.

He'd only ever been back in the US once since he left in summer of senior year. His father had been rushed into hospital with his heart problems and of course Kurt got the next flight from Paris. Still, Lima Ohio wasn't exactly New York and as he drove through he couldn't help but smile at all the memories he had with the old Glee Club and their consecutive national wins. When he had came over to see his Dad he saw Will and Emma Schuester and Quinn who was treating his Dad in hospital at the time other than them and Finn of course who he keeps in contact with regularly anyway he hadn't seen anyone since Senior Year. Mr Schuester had talked about doing a reunion sometime, Kurt secretly like the idea but he fears he put Will off by mentioning how busy he was all the time flying from Paris to London etc. Of course with his Dad fighting fit again, he flew off to London to design the set for Wicked and never used the number he exchanged with Quinn Fabray those 4 years ago.

Will Schuester had been a wise man, but Kurt couldn't help thinking how wrong he was back in that first year of New Directions before the Regionals that they all referred to as 'the incident'. _One day, all of you are going to be gone. And all of this, all of us will be nothing but a hazy memory. __It will take you a second to remember everyone's name. someone will have to remind you of the songs we sung, the solos you got or didn't get. _Yes, Will Schuester was very wrong because Kurt remembered every name, every hairstyle, every animal sweater and every number that the glee club had performed. His thoughts travelled to his short stint at the Warblers and laughed at their 'Gap Attack', with that he checked his phone just to check if Blaine had replied to his text yet. They never hooked up in High School- even though Blaine transferred to McKinley. They were best friends and they were happy, they never needed anymore than that. However after a short time in Paris they fell head over heels in love and have been together ever since. 6 years he thought with a smile as the car pulled up outside a beautiful Georgian townhouse.

* * *

'Mommy, mommy, mommy' Charlotte said as she bounced up and down. 'The door mommy, he's here at the door'. Rachel got up and walked swiftly towards the door and told Charlotte to get Christopher and wait in the playroom until she called them.

* * *

Rachel opened the door and was more than surprised to see who her costume designer was. 'Kurt' 'Rachel' they said in unison and hugged each other for what seemed like hours. Kurt knew that Rachel was crying and that it was going to stain his grey suit, but he didn't care. The tears fell from his eyes- he hadn't seen his bestie since graduation. Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes were inseparable after Sectional's 2011, but with Kurt and Blaine so far away and Rachel pre occupied with a busy schedule at Julliard they quickly lost touch.

Finally breaking away from the warm embrace Kurt said in utter disbelief 'Miss. Berry', how did I not make the connection. Rachel laughed and watched as Kurt spied the two heads looking out from around the corner. All of a sudden Rachel was overcome with angst and nervousness, Kurt was going to find out about the twins father and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She quickly introduced them as Chris and Charlie, pointing at each of the twins who looked so alike yet so different at the same time. She smiled and more tears fell from her eyes as she watched Christopher fidgeting behind his back, just another one of those things he did just like his father.

'Charlie', Kurt said, doesn't sound like a name the Rachel Berry I knew would pick, and at that a sweet yet powerful voice broke through the silence saying that her name was infact 'Charlotte Dianna Hudson'. Kurt's eyes widened and Rachel looked down at her feet fighting the urge to break down and disappear into little more than a fragment of light. Charlotte broke in again as Chris entered introducing her brother with his full name 'and this is my younger brother Christopher William Hudson'. Christopher looking rather offended and confused rebuked his sister saying he was only 17 minutes younger and stuck his tongue out. Normally Rachel would have scolded the young boy for such behaviour but instead she just told them to go and play. Kurt walked over towards a speechless Rachel who was looking for a way to apologise for keeping this from him. Kurt shushed her and welcomed her head to rest in his chest.

Finally when Rachel got herself together she thanked Kurt and offered him a drink, he wordlessly replied yes and it only took Rachel a matter of seconds to remember how Kurt took his coffee finishing his sentence as he started 'milk, 2 sugars'. They laughed and Rachel directed him towards the sitting room where Kurt noticed a picture of... surely that wasn't Shelby Corcoran. The New Directions Thunderclap 2012 picture framed beside it and a picture of a beautiful hazel eyed child with sandy blonde hair- 'is that, is that Be..'. 'Beth' Rachel said, 'yes that is the offspring of Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray' she said with an innocent smirk. 'She is beautiful isn't she, very like Quinn.' It was Kurt's turn to be speechless 'spitting image' he managed to blurt out quickly. 'Talk about spitting image' Kurt said softly. 'Looks like you have yourself 2 mini Finn Hudson's'. Kurt noticed as Rachel's eyes brightened up and she asked him if he wanted to meet them properly. Kurt nodded 'Of course, I want to meet my niece and nephew!'

'Charlie.. Chris, come here please' Rachel spoke nervously but as she reached the end of her sentence she breathed a sigh of relief. Kurt could tell she felt better straight away knowing that she wouldn't have to hide anymore. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he saw the young boy enter after Charlotte. 'Wow', he said- 'aren't you a tall young man' he noticed as Christopher smiled awkwardly and he realised how hard it must be for Rachel to have this living reminder of Finn every day. Then just like the old Rachel Berry would have little Charlotte chirped in 'Yes, but remember I'm older'. Rachel smiled down at her and said 'yes sweetie and don't you let him forget it and she winked at Kurt who now had the little girl perched on his knee. Kurt looked up at Rachel and chided 'Well Finn always was late..' 'and stubborn' Rachel added with a reminiscent laugh.

'Chris this is your Daddy's brother' Rachel said to the nervous boy. Kurt was caught in a daze as he watched his old friend interact with her son. In true diva style Charlotte broke his trance as she knocked on his head saying 'Hello Uncle Kurt!' Kurt laughed as he watched the young beauty talking to herself about her family. 'Now I have Grandpa Leroy, Papa Hiram, Grandma Shelby, Auntie Beth, Uncle Kurt, Mommy and one day I'm gonna see my Daddy', the child acted out conversations with her dolls triggering gentle tearfall from Rachel's eyes. 'You know he never got over you' Kurt said. Rachel lifted her face 'really' she questioned tearfully. Kurt nodded 'and something tells me you didn't get over him either'. 'How could I?' Rachel cried staring at her kids. 'Look at them' she said in a whisper. 'Chris holds his knife and fork in that strange way that Finn did and I won't let anyone teach him how to do it properly, his voice slightly more trained than Finn's she said with a giggle but the tone is identical, the way his eyes move when he sings and his rhythm is just as amazing as Finn's. For his first birthday my Dads bought him a drum kit and he had tortured me for lessons ever since he could talk, he had his first lesson last Tuesday and the teacher told me he was a natural and asked me does his father play?' her face growing ever more solemn Rachel continued 'Charlottes eyes, her eyes, the way she walks, the way she tenses when she wants cry'. Kurt took himself over to the sofa and sat down beside Rachel and let her cry into his shoulder again.

Rachel knew the one thing Kurt wanted to ask was why she didn't tell Finn. She sat up straight and played with the edges of her shirt. 'It was the Friday before Graduation' Rachel said. 'He was my one and only and still is my one and only Rachel said in an embarrassed manner'. Kurt wordlessly reassured her that everything was okay and that he was listening. 'I didn't know I was pregnant until I was 3 months, me and Finn had ended things after a month apart. He told me that he didn't want to distract me from my dreams but that he would always love me, I thought he was lying and that he'd met somebody knew and I knew that I'd never win the fight. We lost contact completely and a couple of months later I discovered I was carrying his children. Finn would have been a great Dad, I knew that, I wasn't worried about that. I loved him too much for him not to be happy and I thought since he ended things with me he wasn't happy with me. He fought so hard to get the grades and then the scholarship for Michigan and I knew if I told him I was pregnant he would give it all up'. Rachel still battling against the tears, was unaware that Kurt could see her playing with her necklace. Kurt recognised it immediately. It was the gold star that Kurt had helped pick out for her with Finn one Christmas. 'I don't even know what he does now Kurt, I don't know if he is with someone! I haven't seen him in 6 years, and I love him, I still love him so much.' Rachel sobbed and Kurt knew she was in pain. 'Rachel', Kurt said, 'you're a strong woman, you raised two adorable children by yourself, your a Broadway star and your about to appear in one of the most anticipated musical films in decades. Surely confronting the love of your life and telling him about your two beautiful children will be a piece of cake' and he winked at her. With that they both laughed and it lightened the mood.

As the moment passed Rachel checked her watch 'Oh my, the time, I better put the little rascals to bed', and Rachel rose from her seat with a sigh. Kurt grabbed her wrist, 'Oh no you don't missy, you have done enough for the first 5 years of their life! It's Uncle Kurt's time to shine' Rachel smiled grateful for the rest and for 5 minutes to think of what she was going to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, I noticed a spelling error in the 1st chapter- sorry. I'm new to this and I haven't quite figured out whether I can edit it now. I proofread it loads and I don't know how i missed it, so sorry again!**_

_**Anyway- I promise It gets better so please keep reading, it took my a while to really get into it.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rachel woke up on the couch at around five the following morning. She noticed Kurt's bags still in the entrance hall and the lamp on in the Kitchen. She tiptoed quietly towards her daughter's bedroom, her two beautiful children and their uncle cuddled up on Charlie's bed. She knew she had to start working again in the fall, and that the kids would be starting school again. Even though the summer break was just beginning she realised that she needed to do something quickly- It didn't matter that she was afraid of what Finn would think of her. For the sake of her children she was going to have to face him, for the sake of their children she was going to find Finn.

First of all she needed to find out where he was and what he's doing. So for that she would need Kurt, speaking of Kurt- with him only being in town for a short time surely he had places to be. She didn't want to wake him so Rachel returned to the living room and lifted his phone to check that nobody had been trying to reach him. Luckily there were no missed calls, but she did notice a text from 'Blaine', the preview of the message read 'yes but I still miss you and love you'. Rachel Berry speechless for the second time in 24 hours, her two boys had finally got it together. Rachel let the first tear fall of the day, but this time she was happy.

She headed to the kitchen and started making breakfast, at half six in the morning.

Kurt awoke to the smell of bacon wafting though the house. It took him a while to realise where he was, but one look at the sweet faces beside him and he remembered. He blinked a few times and ran his fingers though his hair too make sure he looked even slightly respectable before showing his face in public, even if it was to Rachel Berry who had once had the worst fashion sense in the history of the world! 'Vegan Rachel Berry cooking bacon, are my eyes deceiving me' Kurt said as he acted confused. Rachel laughed, 'apparently when pregnant you need nutrients from meat, so I had to adapt my diet. Throughout my pregnancy I discovered I had quite the taste for bacon anyway, so let's just say Rachel Berry is vegan no-more!' Kurt laughed, as Rachel plated him some bacon and eggs. 'Grilled and poached.. not fried' she said rolling her eyes, 'I know how you feel about greasy food and your skin'. The two of them smiled and inside Kurt was kicking himself that they had lost this friendship somewhere along the line. 'This is lovely Rachel, and so are your kids they were so sweet last night and I do apologise for falling asleep here' Kurt said in disbelief. 'Oh don't worry about it Kurt, I'm glad you stayed' Rachel said sincerely. 'Chris and Charlie love meeting new people, Charlotte was so excited about you coming she wanted to ask you if you could measure her too!' The pair smiled and Kurt rolled his eyes as if he had known the little girl for years, in a way Kurt felt like he had. She was just like Rachel and Finn. She had all the best qualities of both of them and he knew that as soon as Finn saw her he was screwed. Rachel had such a power over Finn and this little one would have that power magnified by 100.

'Ahh, I almost forgot your phone buzzed last night' Rachel said slyly and winked at Kurt as she passed over the blackberry. Kurt's eyes shot up from his glass of fruit juice and blushed slightly. Rachel chuckled and watched as Kurt read the message he knew Rachel had seen. Kurt glanced at Rachel knowing her well enough to realise she wanted all the details! 'It kinda just happened' said Kurt reminiscently. 'When, when, when?' Rachel screeched forgetting herself for a moment. Kurt laughed 'the summer after graduation'. 'Well, I'm very happy for you' said Rachel, tearing again. 'I didn't mean to upset you Rachel' Kurt said concerned. 'No, No, I'm happy' Rachel said smiling. 'It's just I have missed you boys so damn much' Rachel said through bated breath 'I've missed everyone so much'.

Kurt knew exactly how she felt and they talked about the good times, wondering what Mercedes was doing now. Kurt talked about how he met Quinn when his dad was ill. Rachel and Quinn weren't close but after junior year they did become friends. When Quinn and Rachel discovered Beth was adopted by Shelby they were both upset and they found comfort with each other. Rachel knew that Quinn was off to study medicine at Brown and Shelby was glad that Quinn and Rachel were on good terms, she knew that someday Beth would want to hear all the stories about her biological mother. Beth and Rachel had an instant bond; Rachel fell instantly in love with the girl. She reminded her of Noah, who although Rachel hated to admit held a very special place in her heart.

'Hey traitor', a nickname the glee club gave Kurt when he left to attend Dalton. It was a playful nickname, and Kurt knew that his friends all understood why he had to leave. 'Yes Benedict Arnold' replied Kurt laughing. 'I need your help' Rachel said pleadingly. 'I'm listening' said Kurt intrigued. 'Well actually I have a list of things' said Rachel and she went on and on, and unlike times before, Kurt listened.

'I know my dress sense has improved since the first few years of high school' Rachel began before being intercepted by Kurt 'thanks to me' he said. 'I was coming to that' Rachel remarked rolling her eyes into the back of her head, just as Kurt had watched her do many times before. 'I need something to wear when I go and see Finn and I'd really like to try and avoid the sad clown hooker look this time'. Kurt was embarrassed at the mention of the term but couldn't keep a straight face as the two friends fell about laughing at Kurt's crush on his brother and the father of her children.

Kurt was going to head to his hotel and then meet her and the little ones on Fifth Avenue, but Rachel enjoyed having Kurt around and invited him to stay until he had to go. Kurt who was also enjoying Rachel's company accepted her invitation and had his car collect the bags from the hotel and drop them off. When Rachel had Charlie and Chris dressed and ready to go they hopped in the car with fashionista Kurt Hummel and his credit card ready to hit the shops.

Kurt never realised how much media attention Rachel got and as they were swarmed by paparazzi Rachel kindly asked them not to photograph her children. It seemed that Rachel knew all the photographers by name and they were more than happy to respect her wishes and in return she answered most of their questions and they quickly left her alone. The way she handled the situations was remarkable. Kurt admired Rachel, she didn't let her children get wrapped up in the showbiz world and although Charlotte pointed at a variety of expensive toys she wanted, all they left with was a pink journal embroidered with gold stars. Although Kurt did sneak some of the things the kids wanted onto his list, he was going to spoil these children if their mother wasn't! The foursome returned home tired but contented with several purchases and Rachel tucked her little angels in to bed before settling into the couch opposite Kurt. 'Right', Rachel said firmly. ' There is no point in dodging this forever'.' My son and daughter need a father, so where is he?' Kurt sighed, 'Well let's see...


	3. Chapter 3

**_So thanks for the reveiws so far, I am in total disbelief that people are actually reading this. Each good comment just brightened my day and I am not exaggerating. Keep Reviewing!_**

* * *

Rachel was woken the following morning by an over excited Kurt, 'OMG, Rachel we are on Perez . com '. Rachel laughed herself out of sleepy mode, 'Kurt, I'm on Perez like once a week and usually It's never really anything to get excited about'. 'Well excuse me Berry, but this is a huge boost for my profile, I just gained like 1000 followers on twitter and it was only posted 15 minutes ago' Kurt eagerly replied. 'Well I'm glad I have sky rocketed you to fame' Rachel said tired and sarcastic. 'Now that I have you up anyway why don't you get showered and dressed, you have a lot to do today!' Kurt ordered. 'I'll wake up the other two sleepyheads and get them dressed.'

Kurt knew that if Christopher was as much like Finn as he had already proved to be he would be impossible to wake so he decided to try and get him up first, then he woke Charlotte who got up straight away and was able to put on the outfit that Kurt had picked out for her. An hour later Kurt finally had Chris dressed and they joined Charlotte in the kitchen. Kurt helped her fasten her shoes and put on the necklace that he had so far never seen her without. Kurt asked the little girl if he could open the locket and she agreed gladly, Kurt opened the locket to reveal a picture of him, his dad, Carole, Rachel and Finn at his dad's wedding. Kurt smiled as the little girl twirled to look at him, 'that's my daddy and mommy' said Charlie longingly 'and you' she touched Kurt's nose 'your wearing a flower' Charlie giggled. Kurt screwed his nose up at the thought of the colour scheme he had chose for his father's wedding but a smile creeped over his face when he thought about the memories. Christopher came over and climbed onto his uncle's knee, and pointed at the pile of wrapped present's by the door. 'Who are they for Uncle Kurt?' the boy asked. 'Ahh' Kurt said, 'they are for my favourite niece and nephew'. 'Oh really' Charlotte said, just like her mother would have. 'Why do they say Chris and Charlie on them' she stood with one hand on her hip and the other pointing at the packages. 'Well' Kurt said 'Because they're the names of my favourite niece and nephew'. He winked at the two excited children and watched as they tore into the wrapping paper.

Kurt had been so distracted with the children that he hadn't noticed Rachel watching lovingly as the three of them interacted. She walked over and stood behind Kurt whispering his ear 'You didn't have to do this', and although Rachel couldn't see his face she knew he was crying when he replied 'Yes I did', with that Rachel hugged him from behind.

'Well I'm going to take the kids to see my Dads and pick up Beth for Shelby, she has to take a class at 1, that should give you time to do whatever you have to do around the city. I'm also going to book the flights to Lima. I take it your coming with us?' Rachel said to Kurt. 'Wouldn't miss it for the world!' Kurt said sincerely. 'How about I at least take Charlie off your hands, I'm going to visit the set of Chicago and meet with a friend from London.' Oh Kurt, I wouldn't want her getting in the way but I'm sure she would love to go if your sure'. 'Of course I'm sure' said Kurt, 'she is an angel!' 'Okay then, Charliee..' Rachel called for her daughter. 'You're going out with Uncle Kurt, promise you'll be good!' 'Really Mommy' her daughter stared up at her beaming. 'Yes- really sweetie'. 'Now everybody out', and the four went their separate ways. Rachel off to tell her dads it was 'time'!


	4. Chapter 4

_**So thanks again for all the reveiws, glad everyones enjoying it.**_

_**Keep Reviewing and Enjoy.**_

* * *

'Daddy, Dad, its Rachel I need to talk to you'. 'We're in here', Rachel heard her Dad call out from the Kitchen and she followed her son who had ran on in to his grandparents. 'And where's your sister son' Hiram asked Chris. 'She is away out with our Uncle Kurt' the boy said as he rummaged in the cookie jar. Rachel's fathers almost choked on their drinks and Rachel provided the confirmation they needed as she nodded whilst removing 6 chocolate biscuits from her sons grasp. Leroy coughed and suggested that Christopher go and see the cats out back. Rachel warned him not to grab their tails this time and sat down in a chair opposite her fathers. 'Rachel, what's going on?' her Daddy asked. 'Well you know I was expecting the costume designer for Funny girl on Saturday', Rachel said waiting for acknowledgement from her fathers. As her Dad and Daddy nodded she continued 'Well, the costume designer turned out to be none other than Kurt Hummel, my high school friend and Finn's brother'. Rachel hung her head in her hands and sighed 'So now I have to tell Finn- It's time!' Her dad reached out for her hand and told her that everything would be okay. They had encouraged Rachel to contact Finn when the twins were born but Rachel wouldn't have it and they both knew it was only a matter of time before she had to tell him. Rachel knew they were secretly relieved. 'I'm happy Daddy' she looked at Hiram, 'I know it's for the best now and I know I should have done it a long time ago' her voice wavered as she glanced to Leroy. 'Where is he baby?' her Dad asked. Rachel stood up reassuring herself that it would all go fine, she turned around to the window and watched her son on the swing 'He's back in Lima, Dad- he's back in Lima.' Rachel took a deep breath as her Daddy handed her a glass of water. 'We don't want you getting thirsty now do we?' Hiram said as he winked at his daughter.

Rachel explained that Finn had graduated from Michigan and was now teaching and coaching sports and glee at Carmel High. Relaying all the details Kurt had told her the night before, 'he's single and hasn't been in a serious relationship since me according to Kurt' Rachel said hopefully. 'What about the others?' Rachel's daddy asked. 'Well as far as Kurt knows Mr. Sch- Will I mean is still married to Emma and they have a couple of kids now, Quinn is living in Akron and working as a doctor'. 'The only person other than Finn that Kurt is in daily contact with is Blaine, the pair of them will be celebrating their 6 year anniversary this August' Rachel said smirking. Rachel's fathers laughed together 'It was about time' said Leroy still smiling at the latest news. 'So Leroy questioned 'What's the plan honey?' 'It's Carole's 50th birthday next week so Finn will definitely be in town. Me, the kids and Kurt are flying out tomorrow!' Rachel said definitely. 'That sounds like quite the plan Rachel' her Dad said reassuringly. 'Do you know how long you're going to stay?' he asked. 'I have no commitments at all until Fall so I was hoping to leave it open ended and I was wondering If we could stay in the house?' Rachel said. 'Of course sweetie' her Dad answered. Her Dads had moved to New York with Rachel after graduation they had few ties in Lima when Rachel wasn't there other than her aunt and they loved her too much to stay away from her, but they kept the old house. There were too many memories there to sell it. 'Infact if you wouldn't mind dear, we might join you later on in the summer, it would be nice to see everyone again' Rachel's father said. 'Of course Daddy, that would be fine'. 'Daddy would you go get Christopher for me please, we have to go and pick up Beth for Shelby' Rachel said sweetly. 'Sure thing honey' her Daddy replied. When Leroy had went outside, Hiram walked over to Rachel and took both of her hands. 'Rachel, I know this will hard for you dear, and I know that you're afraid but Finn's was always a good boy, and I'm sure he is now twice the man. When you get to Lima, no matter how scared you are, no matter how worried you are of what people think of you. Make sure you tell Finn Hudson how you feel'. Her father was crying and Rachel was about to speak when they heard footsteps and laughter coming from the hallway. 'Thank you Dad' she whispered 'I will' she said as she fought back the tears and welcomed her son into her arms. 'We will be leaving for the airport at 10 tomorrow morning' Rachel chimed on her way out the door, 'do you want to call by around nine. Charlie will want to see you, and so will I' she said honestly, her dads could hear the fear in her voice. 'Of course we will darling and we will bring the keys for the house'. 'Thanks Daddy' Rachel said and she made her way towards the car, strapping Chris into his child seat before driving away from this house for the last time in what would be a long few weeks. 'Bye Bye Papa, Bye Bye Grandpa' shouted Christopher out the window, 'See you tomorrow!'

It was now 11'o clock and Rachel was on route to her mother's house. Christopher was already ringing the doorbell of his grandma's house before Rachel was even out of the car. Beth answered the door as Rachel was on her way up the drive 'How's my favourite sister doing today then?' shouted Rachel as she closed the gate. 'Fine thanks for asking' Beth replied cheekily. 'Here I brought you something', said Rachel smiling throwing over a DVD case. 'Regional's 2010' Beth said as she read the title. 'Oh, you didn't bring her that one again' Shelby said as she hugged her eldest daughter. 'Mom, this is the best one' Beth shouted. Shelby laughed at the ten year olds reaction and said 'Why's that then?' 'Because I'm in it, duah mom'. Shelby smiled as she watched Beth point to the bump under Quinn Fabray's bronze dress showing her nephew where she was'. Shelby wanted to have a strong relationship with Beth, so from a young age she explained to her that because she couldn't have a baby like most people, a nice girl did it for her so that she could be a Mommy! As Beth got older she understood more what Shelby meant and Rachel always felt that they had the strongest mother/daughter relationship she had ever witnessed. Shelby provided Beth with all the photographs she wanted of her biological mother and father. Beth only ever referred to her biological mother as Quinn and always called Shelby her 'real mom'. Things didn't seem awkward at all, and Shelby swears she has no regrets with the way she treated the situation. Rachel had been promising her younger sister this home video from her dad's camera. It has some footage after the competition of Beth in the hospital when Rachel had went to visit. 'Thanks anyway Rach' said Beth as she hugged her sister.

'Beth, make sure you have everything ready to come to ours, we'll be leaving in a half hour'. 'Don't worry, it's all sorted sis!' Rachel followed her mother to the breakfast bar in the kitchen where they could see what the two kids were doing. Shelby watched her daughters eyes travel from her coffee cup to the television screen when she heard Finn's voice. Shelby new better than to interrupt and quite happily watched as her daughter went to start singing ' _Restless hearts sleep alone tonight...' _Rachel mouthed every word and only took her eyes from the screen to look at her son singing along to his father's part. When the song ended Rachel didn't take her eyes of miniature Finn as he danced with his auntie to 'anyway you want it!' Shelby knew things were raw at the moment, after talking to Rachel on the phone last night. She couldn't be happier that Kurt turned up though, Rachel had been desperately lonely even though she had Christopher and Charlotte. She missed Finn so much and Shelby saw it all over her face in her first days at Julliard. When Beth turned two Shelby was finally ready to get a job again, she was tired of Ohio though and so she headed back to the big city that had once crushed her heart. She wasn't sure how, but she managed to get a job at Julliard and 2 years after that a young Rachel Berry ended up in most of her classes. Things were awkward at first, Shelby knew that Rachel was hurting, that she was heartbroken. It's the kind of thing only a mother can recognise. As the weeks passed, Shelby and Rachel began to reconnect more and more. Rachel told Shelby first that she was pregnant and their relationship went from strength to strength. Shelby finally built up the courage to break Rachel from her daydream and ask her what time her flight was. '12ish I think' said Rachel coming back to reality. 'We're leaving at 10 for JFK, you can call round in the morning if you like' Rachel said. 'Yeah, I think we will' Shelby said. 'Your doing the right thing Rachel, you are' Shelby said reassuringly taking her daughters hand. Rachel nodded in appreciation, and called for the two protégés to stop dancing to Bohemian Rhapsody and get into the car. Rachel caught a glimpse of Jessie St. James just as Shelby turned off the tv. 'Know where Jessie St. Jackass took himself off to then?' Rachel asked her mother. 'Didn't make it on Broadway and headed to Chicago I think,' Shelby said. 'I thought you two resolved your issues in senior year?' Shelby asked. 'We did' Rachel laughed 'I suppose I just say St. Jackass as force of habit'. The two laughed and Rachel got into the car, 'see you around 5 then, I'll do dinner! No buts..' Rachel shouted. 'See you then' shouted Shelby, who was eternally grateful for the second chance she'd been given with her daughter. Now, she just hoped that Finn and Rachel got their second chance at happiness too.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is a little short, but It didn't seem right to merge it with the next chapter. I'm updated slowly but surely! Thanks for all the interest, keep reviewing. I'm keeping all your siggestions in mind will address them all at some stage hopefully. I know I'm keeping you all in suspense by taking things so slowly but I hope you keep reading! The moment of truth is coming soon...**

Before Rachel went home the three stopped at a shop for some essentials for the trip, Rachel knew she'd need something to keep the kids occupied and let Christopher pick out some magazines, Beth picked out a few she thought Charlotte would like and then one for herself to read back at the house. Rachel lifted some lifestyle and cookery magazines even though she knew she'd either be too nervous to talk or too busy chatting with Kurt on the flight to read. However the former seemed more likely.

When the three arrived back at the house, Kurt and Charlie were still out. Beth and Chris ran straight to the music room, she noticed as Beth lifted the guitar, spinning on her foot the same way her father always did. She definitely had Noah's attitude, and although she was darker haired than Quinn now, Rachel remembered her sister with long blonde locks at her first singing competition, she glanced over at the photo she had looked at with Kurt just days earlier and lifted it off the table to get a closer look. As she lifted it, she revealed another silver frame that had been hiding behind. Rachel remembered one of her dad's friends sending in to her before the twins were born. It was a beautiful clean cut silver, engraved with the words 'our family' at the top. Rachel's heart warmed at the thought of her Finn and the kids being a proper family- but Rachel was done with crying, she set the frame down again and fought back the tears. She knew it would be hard and although she felt like chickening out. It had to be done and it wasn't going to get any easier with time.

Rachel headed to Charlottes room and started packing most of her clothes into a suitcase and she left out a bag for her to put some toys and books in when she came back. Then Rachel headed to Chris' room and did the same, it was safe to say he had a lot less clothes, which was good because she would be able to fit some of her stuff in as well. Rachel was sitting on her bed now, looking around the space she had made home, 'Drizzle...' Rachel shouted, when Beth came to the door she found Rachel smiling in that way she does when she wants you to do something for her. 'What is it sis?' Beth asked reluctantly. Rachel laughed 'I just wanted to see you' she said gesturing at the little girl to come over. Beth teetered over towards the young woman who she could tell was trying everything not to cry. Beth sat down on the bed and rested her head on the pillow under Rachel's chin and let her play with her hair. 'I'm really gonna miss you' Rachel said. 'I'll miss you more' Beth replied giggling as her older sister tickled her. 'I'd do anything for you, you know that right?' Rachel asked. Beth rolled round on the bed and said 'Well you won't do an-n-nything for meee?' the little girl said grinning cheekily. 'Oh yeah?' Rachel replied. 'You won't stop calling me drizzle' Beth replied her eyebrows straightening as her hazel eyes shot up to meet her adopted sister's. 'You secretly love it' Rachel said knowingly as she watched the top of Beth's cheeks blush lightly. With that they heard a high pitched screech of laughter as the front door opened. Charlie burst through the door giggling as a worn out Kurt followed. Rachel couldn't help but laugh as she watched her friend walk in after her daughter. 'Not so angelic now is she?' Rachel said laughing. 'Rachel Berry I never ever thought I'd come across somebody as bad as you in my whole entire lifetime' Kurt said gasping for air. 'I now realise how wrong I was, as you have clearly raised the most competitive person the planet has ever seen'. Rachel smiled lovingly at her daughter who was looking ever so guilty, 'I know what you mean' Rachel said placing her hands on the little girls shoulders and rubbing the nape of her neck. 'Honestly' Kurt said, 'she was as good as gold'. 'That's okay then' Rachel said.

Chris snuck quietly into the kitchen trying to climb in to his mom's arms. Rachel who was currently making dinner, was more than happy to take a break and lift her son into the air. He was tall but surprisingly not overly heavy. It was a strange sensation, but Rachel almost felt lighter when she lifted one of her children. Chris nuzzled into her hair, and Rachel knew he was tired. She also knew if she put him down for a nap, he wouldn't sleep tonight but she didn't have the heart to set him down when she looked into his light brown eyes. Rachel decided to lay her son down along the couch for half an hour. She needed to get back to making the dinner as Shelby would be here soon. 'Charlie, don't run in the hallway' Rachel said firmly. 'You'll slip'. 'I know Mommy, I'm sorry' Charlotte replied. 'Get your auntie Beth for me sweetie' Rachel said directing her daughter back the way she'd came.

Rachel was stirring the pasta and Kurt was reading one of the magazines Rachel had bought earlier. 'Rach, you wanted me?' the ten year old entered taking notice of the man at the breakfast bar that seemed to be looking at her strangely. 'Ahh, yes Drizzle, this is my friend Kurt, we went to high school together'. Rachel knew Kurt was taking in every detail of the girls face, just as he had done with Charlotte and Christopher. Noticing the similarities between the two people he had known in high school and the young girl that stood before him now. 'I knew I recognised your face from somewhere' Beth said politely. 'You are in all of the glee club videos with Rachel and Quinn and Noah'. Kurt looked confused and searched Rachel's face for reassurance, Rachel nodded at Kurt encouraging him to say something. 'It's very nice to finally see you again' Kurt said softly. 'I haven't seen you since you were a couple of hours old, you were so small and cute' Kurt spoke with warmth and he smiled at the little girl reaching out to her face and affectionately tapping at her chin. The girl laughed and said 'I hope I haven't changed that much, but it's nice to meet you properly too'. Kurt couldn't help noticing how perfectly spoken she was for a ten year old. It was quite obviously a trait she had picked up in her time spent with Rachel. The three in the kitchen could here Charlie shouting for Beth and the girl scarpered off to see what was wrong with her niece. 'wow' was all Kurt needed to say, for Rachel to fully understand what he meant. With the food ready to be served and the table set, Rachel headed to wake up Chris. Meanwhile the doorbell rang and Kurt answered it letting Shelby Corcoran into his friend's house. 'Kurt' Shelby said alert and enthusiastic, 'long time no see'. 'True' Kurt laughed sarcastically. 'Mommy' Beth ran to greet her mother. 'Hey sweetie, d'you have a good day'. Shebly responded, not needing an answer from her youngest daughter. Shelby walked towards the kitchen and hugged Rachel as she laid the salad out on the table. 'Packed and ready?' Shelby asked her usually organized daughter. Rachel sighed, 'I have all the little ones stuff ready and I have most of my clothes sorted' Rachel sighed taking a break from the discussion to call her children to the table for something to eat. 'I just have a few things to gather up, photographs and little things'. 'I see what you mean' Shelby replied.

'That was beautiful Rachel' said Kurt when they had all finished eating. 'It was nothing special Kurt, just using all the fresh foods before we go away'. 'Well it was lovely, thank you Rachel' said Shelby who was glaring at her younger daughter to do the same. 'Thanks Rach' piped Beth as Shelby winked at Rachel. 'Are you staying?' Rachel asked her mother. 'Oh no,no, you have lots to do to get ready. Is there anything you need, I could bring it by tomorrow morning..' Shelby suggested. 'No, all's good here at the moment, thanks' Rachel said as her mother and sister made their way towards the door. 'If anything comes to mind, I'll let you know. See you tomorrow!' 'See ya' Beth shouted as she skipped towards the car and Shelby waved as Rachel shut the door to her house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again this is a very short chapter and I do apologise, but there are some very long ones coming soon to make up for it. I hope you are all still enjoying it- keep the reviews coming.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Kurt knew Rachel hadn't slept a wink and he knew Rachel knew he had the same problem. He finally left her spare bedroom, dressed and moisturised at half 6 in the morning. He had heard Rachel up and about- from around 4 when he himself was awake too. He wanted to tell her to go and get some sleep but he knew it wouldn't make a difference and decided to refold the clothes in his suitcase. When he neared the end of the hallway, he caught a glimpse of a distressed Rachel Berry in the middle of her sitting room floor, surrounded by photographs and newspaper clippings. She was crying and whispering sweet nothings to herself and was so tired that she hadn't even noticed Kurt slip into the room and sit behind her. He placed his arms around her waist and let her fall back against his chest. When she was all cried out, Kurt told her to calm down. 'I c-c.. I can't find the pic- picture of the tw-twins first d-d-day of school' Rachel barley managed to get the words out. Yet, she continued. 'F-F-Finnn, needs, I-I mean deserves t-to see his children's school photo'. Kurt's heart broke when she looked at him, the life, the vibrancy and the colour of the Rachel Berry he knew was masked by a dark cloud of fear. 'Sssh,shh Rachel' Kurt said. 'Finn, is going to meet his son and daughter, and he's going to love them with all his heart, he doesn't need to see any photographs when he has the real thing, which is so, so much better!' Rachel knew Kurt was right 'I'm scared Kurt, He's going to hate me' Rachel said through her tears. 'Finn could never hate you' was all Kurt needed to say to silence Rachel. For he was sure that she knew in her heart that what he'd said was true.

They lay in silence for a full hour, surrounded by photographs surrounded by memories. Rachel could see Kurt eyeing a picture taken at the hospital of Rachel with the twins and Shelby. Rachel played with the edges of her jumper, building up the courage to talk to Kurt. 'When did you last go to see her, you know to the grave?' Rachel said in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. Kurt knew she was talking about his mother. 'I tried to go when Dad was sick' Kurt's voice wavered as he struggled to stay strong. 'But it was just too hard Rachel, I feel like such a bad person. I feel like I have forgotten about my own mother- but trust me I haven't, I..' 'Sssh' Rachel hushed Kurt who was getting himself more and more worked up. 'You have only been back once Kurt, and your Dad was sick, it was a hard time. I'm sure she understands'. Kurt nodded, he still wasn't spiritual and although he didn't call it praying, he did like to talk to his mom sometimes. Just to let her know what he was doing and how much he loved her. 'I promise I'll go tomorrow' Kurt said assured and confident. 'I will, I'll go tomorrow' Kurt repeated what he had said only this time it was full of fear and regret.

They both had a lot to go back too, and Kurt was just as nervous as Rachel about returning to what he sometimes hated to admit was his home. When Burt had been given the all clear to travel a few years back, him and Carole would go holidaying a couple of times a year. That's when Kurt would see his family, they went to Paris 2 years back and Kurt and Blaine arranged to be in town and they always make a point of visiting him in London. Kurt had told Finn not to tell Burt and Carole that he is coming over, hoping to surprise them. Kurt was glad that Rachel would be able to drop him off at the house. Although he had to dodge some awkward questions about why he doesn't need Finn to pick him up at the airport.

* * *

Rachel didn't know what had come over her this morning; she needed to remain strong for the kids. She knew that and she knew what she had to do. It wouldn't be easy but she just had to get it over with. Her dads had arranged for her Auntie Barbra to make up the beds in the house and buy in some fresh food etc for when they arrived. Charlie and Chris liked their Great Aunt Barb, they met her a couple of times when she had been visiting Rachel's dads. Rachel figured she would probably leave the kids with her for a while, whilst she got her head together and the house sorted properly. It hadn't been lived in for a long time and was probably going to need a good dust. Kurt interrupted her thoughts when he entered the kitchen 'the car is here Rachel' he said. 'They are loading in all the bags now and then going across the street until we're ready'. 'Oh, they're early' Rachel sounded relieved but surprised at the same time. It was only half 8 and the children weren't even awake yet. With that Rachel ran to wake her sleeping beauties as she expected their grandparents at any moment ready to say their goodbyes.

Christopher and Charlotte were surprisingly easy to get ready and they were both enjoying their fruit salads in front of the TV at quarter past nine when Rachel's Dad's arrived. They came bearing a small gold gift bag containing a couple of necessary items such as the spare house keys, the booking slip for the hired car, a book of emergency numbers probably courtesy of the ever so practical Hiram, and a CD. 'You can stick it in the car when you arrive' her Daddy said smiling 'It's all of your favourites' her Dad added grinning proudly. 'Thanks you two' Rachel said smiling appreciatively and hugging them tight. 'Now, I think there are a few people over there waiting patiently to see you.' Rachel directed her gaze at her Chris and Charlie who were currently playing I Spy. Just as her father's walked towards their grandchildren, Shelby and Beth came tumbling through the door. Beth ran over to Rachel giving her a big hug and Shelby smiled as Rachel buried her face in the young girls hair. Beth went over to join Chris, Charlie, Kurt and Rachel's Dads who were currently quizzing Kurt on his romantic life. Shelby looked towards Rachel 'She's going to miss you so much you know?' Shelby said glancing over at Beth. 'I'm going to miss you so much' Shelby added letting a tear escape her eye. 'I don't know how I lived for so long without you in my life'. Rachel not wanting to upset herself agreed wordlessly and welcomed her mother into a warm hug. 'Today's the day Mom, Today's the day'. Rachel so caught up in her own world didn't even realise as every head in the room turned when Rachel called Shelby mom for the first time since high school.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

This was it. They were boarding the plane, the kids were excited even though they didn't really know what was about to happen. Rachel didn't want to say anything incase Finn didn't want anything to do with them. She hoped that he wouldn't react in that way, but she was aware of the possibilities and she didn't want to pressure him. Rachel took one last look at her mobile before turning it off and slipping it into her handbag. She saw a text message from her Dad, it read 'Say strong'. It had been emotional saying their goodbyes to the extended family. Rachel hadn't realised how much she had grown to depend on her mother and she knew that everyone had heard her call Shelby 'mom'. She didn't know where it came from, it just came out- it seemed, well it just seemed natural.

* * *

Kurt was excited to be finally going home; he had even spoken to Blaine who was going to fly over next week. Kurt hoped to track down Mercedes, he thought about asking Quinn- she was always very close with Mercedes' mom after her pregnancy. Anyway, he had plenty of time to figure things out, now he just needed to concentrate on getting home to his Dad. Kurt missed his father more than he cared to admit, even with, you know being gay and not talking about football and stuff. He just missed him, he couldn't explain it. He talked to him on the phone regularly and he had seen him a couple of months ago in London but he just missed the way he always left the newspaper in the umbrella rack and how he would always take Kurt's moisturisers and leave them on Carole's dressing table. I guess, he just missed being there.

'You okay?' Kurt asked Rachel. They had been on the plane for about an hour and a half, and the pilot had just announced they would be landing soon. 'I'm good' Rachel said definitely. 'This is a good thing' she assured herself. Christopher was getting restless and began tugging on his mother's sleeve. 'Mommy, are we there yet?' he said timidly. 'Nearly sweetie, we are really close' Rachel replied placing her chin onto the little boys head and pressing a gentle kiss through his thick brown hair. Rachel had slept for the first hour of the flight, Kurt had almost expected it as he knew she didn't sleep at all the night before. He was tired aswell but he never could sleep on airplanes.

The plane touched down in Dayton around 2pm and Rachel carried a sleeping Charlie down the steep steps to the edge of the runway and then set her down to go inside. 'Are we here?' Charlie said sleepily. 'Yes honey, we're here. Let's go get our bags'. The four walked into the airport and were welcomed by a couple of reporters, but it was nothing Rachel and the airport staff couldn't handle. Whilst Kurt collected the baggage, Rachel took her booking slip for the hired car and headed to obtain the keys. When she returned all the bags had come round and they made their way towards the exit. Rachel fitted the kids into the back seat and got to grips with the gear system in the car whilst Kurt uploaded the cases in the back. When all was packed and ready, they began what Rachel felt was the longest one hour car journey of her life. She slipped in the CD that her Dads had made and her and Kurt sang along to all the big ballads. Belting out 'Don't cry for me Argentina' whilst Rachel cringed as Kurt reminded her about the time she admitted that she fantasised about her own funeral. The pair laughed at each other and Chris and Charlie laughed at them. Silence only broke over the car as they passed the big blue 'WELCOME TO LIMA' sign. Both Kurt and Rachel drew in a breath as if they felt that all the oxygen on earth was going to disappear. They passed the Lima Bean, the coffee shop they used to hang out in. They both caught each other stealing a glance at the big concert hall that Sectionals was held in. They drove by the Lima Memorial Hospital were Rachel thought Quinn would probably be. Rachel wasn't even concentrating on where she was going, she was just driving to wherever her hands steered her too. Luckily her hands were taking her to the Hummel's the house she drove to many times before, to meet Finn or to pick up Kurt. She still knew the roads like the back of her hand.

Kurt noticed the sign posts directing towards William McKinley High School and sighed, the next thing he knew Rachel had pulled up outside a house one down from his parents. 'I'd help you with your bags' Rachel said apologetically, 'but I don't want anyone to see me yet' Rachel smiled sweetly at Kurt. 'No, don't worry Rachel, I will only take this one in for now anyway. I won't need the other one yet and I can get it off you tomorrow maybe' Kurt smiled as he replied to Rachel and she nodded gratefully. 'Please don't let it slip Hummel, I don't want him to know yet' Rachel raised her gaze towards where Finn's room used to be. She thought of all the times that they almost did it and smiled. To be perfectly honest, Rachel didn't have any bad memories of being in Finn's house. It felt like a second home and it was difficult to restrain herself from jumping out of the car and lifting the spare key from under the plant pot and sneaking upstairs like she had done so many times before. ''I won't, don't worry' Kurt said sincerely. Rachel went to drive off as the kids said goodbye to their uncle Kurt. They wanted her to roll the back window down so they could wave out as he walked up the drive and just as she was about to press the button she noticed a tall figure close the front door of the Hummel residence. Recognising the silhouette instantly Rachel hit full speed, driving off into the town. It was only then had it hit her, where she was, who she was going to see and what she was going to do.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry, it took me a while to update. I have had exams and stuff going on. Thanks for all the reveiws and to everyone who has favourited it or who has my story on alert. I love you all. Some of the chapters now are getting quite short as I move from place to place but there are a couple of very long ones coming up soon, so I do hope you enjoy them all. I want to make this fic about what you all want as well as me, and I can be a bit of a multi shipper so If you want to leave some couple ideas in your reveiws that would be great. I'm not sure whether people would like to see Quinn + Puck or Sam or whether they'd prefer to see her with somebody new. Same goes for Brittany/ Santana/Artie. Thankyou guys and enjoy. _

**CHAPTER 8**

Kurt, was shocked to see Rachel speed of so quickly- it just came out of nowhere. 'Woahh' Kurt heard a voice behind him. 'They're in a hurry' the voice said playfully. Kurt turned around to see Finn standing there, cleanly shaven and dressed quite tidily actually. 'Finn' Kurt almost shouted and they rushed into a short but satisfactory hug. 'I wasn't expecting you until later' Finn said confused. 'I must have got the times mixed up' he said laughing. 'Typical Finn' Kurt said laughing to himself. 'It's good to see you Finn, It's really good to see you' Kurt said a smile spread along his face so wide that nothing could wipe it off. Finn pressed his fist into Kurt's arm 'Nice for you to come and visit bro' he said. Kurt smiled not needing to say anything for Finn to understand how happy he was to be home.

'Your Dad's not here at the moment' Finn said as he made his way back into the house. 'I was just heading to pick up him and mom at the mall. They went out for lunch.' 'Oh right' Kurt said disappointed. 'Do you think I could get them' he asked hopefully. 'Sure, they'd love that. Your Dad was so disappointed when he though you couldn't come for my mom's birthday.' Kurt smiled as they entered the kitchen and Finn sat on the edge of the table. 'I know it was cruel of me to tell him I couldn't come, but I wanted it to be a surprise.' 'Yeah, I understand' Finn said. 'So who was that dropping you off' Finn asked curious. 'Oh they weren't with me, I gotta cab' Kurt lied hesitantly. Finn knew Kurt was lying as he had seen someone getting out of that car, he just hadn't known it was him. Finn knew better than to question Kurt, he obviously wasn't going to say just as he wasn't going to explain why he was shopping with Rachel in New York at the weekend. Finn saw it on one of those crappy entertainment channels on cable when he was flicking through trying to find the sports channel. He was used to seeing Rachel's name everywhere, he was used to the pang in his heart every time he saw it or saw a picture of her and her kids. Finn had bought a ticket to go and see the closing show of her first musical thingy, but he didn't go. He had seen photographs of her with toddlers and realised that she had moved on. He didn't want to cause her any trouble and he was too big a coward to go and watch her be happy without him.

At first Finn couldn't believe his eyes when he saw she was with Kurt, the TV presenters were trying to determine who the man was to her, a friend, a boyfriend or a colleague. But after a quick Google search and staring at the photograph for a good hour Finn realised it was definitely Kurt. He thought about asking him on the phone that night but he knew that if Kurt was willing to talk about it he would bring it up.

'Well you better go and collect the parentals anyway' Finn said throwing Kurt the keys to his car. Kurt had just opened his mouth to ask where, when Finn said 'Breadsticks! They're meeting you at the front entrance and I'm sure they will be delighted to find out you have stolen my car.' Kurt laughed and practically ran to the car. Finn shouted bye as he sat down at the Kitchen table and ran his fingers through his hair. Only stirring when he heard the car back out of the driveway.

* * *

Rachel had been cleaning frantically since she first arrived at the house, she was so shaken by the events of earlier. His shadow was flashing in her mind and she just couldn't stop thinking about him. She showed the children to the spare room where they'd be sleeping in a double bed. She knew that in a few days they'd want their own rooms, but she didn't like the idea of having them sleeping in a strange room all by themselves in a strange house. Of course, the house wasn't strange for Rachel. Every corner housed a memory, every step every ornament and every curtain. Rachel walked up the stairs preparing to enter the only room in the house she hadn't been in yet. Rachel hadn't been in it for 6 years, and she could barely bring herself to open the door. Her warm trembling hand touched the cold metal of the round handle and Rachel closed her eyes as she twisted it and pushed the door open. She had opened the door to the same smell of her perfume which she spied sitting on the bedside table. Her aunt Barbra had been in and made the beds with fresh sheets and Rachel saw her orange and green throw folded neatly along the bottom of her bed. She noticed the Annie poster on the wall, the massive frame above her bed containing countless pictures of her and Finn and her and Mercedes. Rachel walked towards the bed sitting herself down and lying back on the colourful throw, it moulded into her back perfectly and Rachel sighed as she remembered what it felt like to lie under the soft sheets. It seemed like a strange thing to think about, but Rachel couldn't help recognising that this was the bed that she and Finn.. well conceived the twins. Tears trickled down her cheek and she glanced over again at the bedside table. A picture of her and Finn perched in between a lamp and an old alarm clock. Rachel though about the place her ipod speaker used to sit, just behind that photograph. It had been one of the very few pictures Rachel had left behind of her and Finn, but as Rachel studied it she couldn't imagine why she had left it in the first place. It was perfect! Back then everything had been perfect.

* * *

Kurt was starting to feel nervous as he passed the mattress store, he thought about the infamous commercial that New Directions did in their first year and laughed but then he thought about how close he was to Breadsticks and how he was going to see his Dad! He didn't know why he was nervous but he was excited too. Kurt could see the sign for the restaurant up ahead and as he drove around the roundabout he saw Carole and his Dad pointing towards the car. Kurt pulled in alongside the door but kept the car running. He thought about staying in the car and waiting for them to get in, but he couldn't. Kurt opened the door of the car and stepped out watching as Carole shook her husbands arm saying 'It's Kurt'. Burt's eyes rose from the ground and met with his sons. Kurt took a couple of steps forward and ran to hug his father. He wasn't sure when he had started but Kurt knew he was crying and he could sense that his dad was too. 'Whaa... son.. Kurt? Why are you..' Burt didn't know what to say. Kurt went to hug his stepmom and just answered 'It doesn't matter Dad, it matters that I'm here and that's that' Kurt was crying and before he had a chance to get back into the driver's seat. Carole was already in, Kurt was glad as he really wasn't in a state to drive. Kurt went to climb into the back of the car, and he felt a warm hand on his back. He looked around to see his father 'It's great to see you Kurt, It's really great to have you home'. Kurt looked his father in the eye as they drove off. 'It's great to be home, Dad!' Kurt said, and he really meant it. Every muscle in his body had relaxed every thought in his mind was gone. He was just Kurt Hummel and he was just at home. He didn't have to worry about anything. Kurt liked the feeling and he knew it was going to be hard to leave it again, but right now he couldn't care less about having to leave- he was just thinking about where he was now.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, you all really motivate me to right. I also want to thank people who have promo'd my story on tumblr or on their twitter. Thankyou all so much. _**

**_Not long at all now to the big moment, I'm keeping all your suggestions in mind!_**

**CHAPTER 9**

Rachel was woken the next morning by her phone ringing, it was her Aunty Barbra so she answered it reluctantly. She was offering to have the kids for a while now, so that Rachel could go and get some things straightened out. Rachel hadn't even thought about who would look after the kids whilst she went to find Finn so she was glad that Barb had called. Rachel got up and dressed, she hadn't had as good a night's sleep as she did last night in a long time. Yesterday after seeing Finn, Rachel realised she wasn't ready to look for him yet- and there was only one place she could go to clear her head, only one other place in Lima she could be who she wanted to be.

When Chris and Charlie were in the car, Rachel dropped them off at her Aunt's house. She came in and had breakfast with them and caught up with everything that had been happening in her aunts social circle. Apparently Noah Puckerman is still in Lima as well. Her aunt says she was speaking to his mother last week at a Bat Mitzvah, she didn't quite remember what he was doing- just that he was doing a lot of work with his music. Rachel wanted to try and get in touch with everybody so this information was useful; at least she knew he was still in Ohio.

When Rachel left her Aunts, there was only one place she wanted to go. She knew it was a long shot and that it might not be open but it was worth a try. Through the back entrance of McKinley High School, Rachel roamed the corridors hearing the echo of her shoes hitting the ground. She passed her locker, she saw where Brittany and Santana's used to be and she smiled as she passed the door that read Mrs. Emma Pillsbury- Schuester. She stopped outside the door of the choir room and suddenly realised why the school was open, inside stood Mr Schuester with about 35 to 40 kids all sitting and standing around the room. It was the modern day New Directions. Rachel knew she could go in and introduce herself, she really wanted to see Mr Schue, but she wasn't in the right frame of mind- she needed to go to her place. Walking past the choir room and towards the big red doors which she gently pushed open. The lights were all on and the stage was lit. The auditorium looked as bare as it always had. Just three single spotlights on the stage and rows and rows of seats. Rachel walked slowly through the middle aisle, climbing the steps until she reached the centre of the stage. As she walked over hundreds of memories flashed across her mind, regionals, sectionals, nationals, Christmas, regret, love, Finn, afternoon delight, acafellas, Madonna, gospel choirs, Sean, Jesse, Brad, Lady GaGa, Kermit the Frog, Kurt, Barbra Streisand and more. All of a sudden Rachel felt a similar feeling to that of when she hugged her parents or when she combed her daughter's hair or when she tied her sons shoelaces, she felt at home. She spread her arms out wide and bathed in the spotlights. She hadn't felt this good since Nationals, not even when she performed at the Tony's. On this stage she felt like a part of something 'a part of something special' she thought to herself- she felt complete. What Rachel didn't understand was how she could feel so happy, yet fall to the ground and break down and cry all at the same.

* * *

It was nice having Kurt back, it was great to see Burt smiling, but as more time passed Finn was growing angrier with Kurt who was still tight lipped on what he spent his time doing in New York. He didn't understand why Kurt wouldn't say anything; they were supposed to be brothers. The last time he checked they told each other everything. Maybe he was trying to protect his feelings or something, but if he was honest Finn didn't want protected anymore- he needed to move on and the only way to get over Rachel was to hear that she has done the same. Instead of heading back to his apartment, he had stayed at his parents' house with Kurt- it meant a lot to them to have the two of them staying like they did so many years ago. Finn couldn't decide whether to ask Kurt about Rachel now- he had given him plenty of time to sort things out by himself but he still wasn't letting anything slip and everyone knew that Finn was not patient. It was times like this that he would have went to Rachel or Kurt for advice but now his only option was Puckerman and he knew that would be an epic fail.

Finn grabbed his jacket off the bottom of the staircase and lifted the keys off the wooden worktop, 'I'll be back in an hour' he shouted directing his words at his mother who was clearing the table after breakfast. Hopping into the driver's seat, Finn breathed a sigh of relief as the car started and he reversed out the drive. There was only ever one place where Finn could wipe his head clean of all thoughts- he used to go with Rachel and they would just sit and not think. Just sit there and be happy. Finn liked that, he liked the peacefulness of having no worries or thoughts in his mind.

He knew it would be open and so he took the back entrance leading him onto the side of the stage. The lights were on, reflecting off the walls and shadowing a small, ball like figure in the centre of the stage. The usual silence was disturbed by what sounded like sobbing. Finn couldn't see anything clearly yet, but as he stepped closer to the edge of the stage- peering through the curtains he noticed the white light reflect off the brunettes big brown eyes. Her face had matured, yet she was still as beautiful as ever. Her cheeks glowed and even though her eyes were red and blotchy her radiance shone through her tear stained cheeks and lit up the whole room. Older, different, and still quite difficult to see- if it had been anybody else Finn would have been hesitant., but this time Finn just knew that there in the middle of the stage it was unmistakably Rachel Berry.

His breath was shaky, his palms were sweaty- there she was. It was her, it was really her. He could still turn around, he knew she hadn't seen him yet- but she was crying and Finn hated seeing Rachel cry. He took one step forward, placing his right foot awkwardly to the side of the left and gently pushing the red satin curtain out of his way.

* * *

She hadn't heard anyone come in, she was too engrossed in her own mind. She hadn't been thinking about anything just sitting there crying. At first she couldn't believe her ears, she thought she heard somebody say 'Rachel' it sounded like Finn but when she looked up she saw nothing. 'What would Finn be doing here anyway?' she thought relieved but it when she heard her name again, a little louder this time. 'Rachel, is-is is that you?' Rachel heard the voice coming from the side of the stage; she turned around to face him. Of course, it was Finn. Today was different to yesterday, now she wasn't thinking about the twins. She was a teenager again, she was in love and she was so damn happy. 'F-F-Finn...' Rachel trailed off. Finn didn't move, he stayed too feet placed firmly on the ground as Rachel attempted to dry her eyes with the edges of her sleeves. Finn took in her every move, he watched as she took deep breathes behind her arm and watched how she massaged her finger tips like she always did when she was nervous. By this stage the brunette was on her feet but instead of walking towards Finn she took a step backwards. Finn didn't know what to do- he was lost, he was mesmerised and he couldn't bear to look at Rachel in that state any longer. Her hair hanging around her face which has been paralysed with fear. No emotion was displayed on her face. Her eyes were tense and her fear was evident. Finn stepped closer and closer, this time Rachel did not retreat but stood firmly in her place. 'Long time no see Rach' Finn said with his dimpled half smile spread across his face. 'Rach' Rachel thought to herself- she used to love it when her called her that, she still does. Snapping out of her daydream she managed to say ' Yeah, long time no see'. Finn used his hand and gestured towards the edge of the stage and they both sat down, legs dangling off towards the blue carpet. There was still enough room for another person to fit between them but it was a comfortable distance which was good.

They sat in silence for about 10 minutes, but it seemed like alot longer. Rachel didn't want to tell him that he was a father now. Not when she looked like this, not when they were like this. 'What are you doing here?' Rachel said softly and slowly. 'I just came to clear my head, everything has been so busy since Kurt got back' Finn replied not wanting to mention that he was annoyed Kurt didn't talk about her. 'What about you, what brings you here, well actually.. What brings you too Lima?' Finn asked this time looking at Rachel whose eyes were still fixed on the ground- but he could see her hands take a stronger grip on the edge of the stage, and her eyes close as more tears trickled down her cheek. 'I-I' I... wanted, I nee-needed to see you...' Rachel said in a whisper. Finn didn't know how to reply and they sat in silence again while he figured out how.

'Rach, I'm sorry' Finn started his voice wavering. Rachel looked up towards the red doors at the end of the auditorium but didn't look at him. 'I should never have let you go' Finn reached out and touched Rachel's hand. She jolted at the unexpected gesture but didn't pull away. 'I've missed you' she said, but this time there were no tears. 'I've missed you too'. 'But you did it Rach, I always knew you would'. Rachel looked confused and looked into Finn's eyes for some reassurance. He was battling tears; she could see his cheekbones trying to fight then off and his half smile trying to mask his emotion. 'I always knew you'd get what you always wanted'. Finn expected Rachel to thank him or say how wonderful it was on Broadway how it more than she expected it ever to be. Rachel stared intently into Finn's eyes, she tried her hardest to get the words out clearly. Two single tears fell down her right cheek as she said 'Finn Hudson, all I ever wanted was you... I love you more than I love the thought of being a star'. There was a long pause before Finn spoke. 'Wait' he said in total disbelief. 'Did you just say that you love me, like.. still love me?' Rachel laughed quietly 'Of course I love you, I never stopped, I couldn't stop'. 'I dreamed so many times of hearing you say that again Rachel, I'm so sorry- I just wanted you to be a star. I knew you deserved it, and I never deserved you..' Finn looked away from Rachel then, he couldn't bare to say this next part to her face. He hated lying to Rachel. 'I'm glad you found somebody, I am- I'm glad that you're happy'. Rachel twisted her body around, bringing her knees under bottom- she shuffled towards Finn. When she settled in her new position, she took Finn's hand, laughing but still crying, she kissed it. 'There is nobody else', she whispered knowing that her secret was about to come out. 'There never has been anyone else' Finn just looked confused. 'B-but you have two kids?' Finn said questioningly. Rachel took a deep breath looking down at the floor before shooting her head up and looking straight into Finn's eyes. 'Remember that night before graduation' Rachel said quickly. 'Of course' Finn said softly but still looking confused (he never did have the ability to put two and two together). 'Finn, you were my one and only.. and well you still are my one and only. Finn didn't know what to say, Rachel looked as if she was about to pass out. 'M-my kids F-Finn, they're yours!'

Rachel wanted to get out of the auditorium as fast as she could, he hated her she knew it. She kept repeating 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I know you hate me' under her breath, as she turned around and got up to quickly run out of the room and bury herself in a deep hole somewhere. As she was running out the door, she was stopped by a hand gripping her wrist. His soft touch melted her insides and he pulled her around to face him. 'Look at me' Finn said crossly. Rachel couldn't look up, she didn't want to see the hate in his eyes. She couldn't bare it. 'Look at me!' Finn said again sharply. Rachel looked up to see Finn and his tear stained cheeks. 'I could never hate you' Finn said definitely. He moved his right hand across her cheek and took a step forward until their toes were touching. He wiped away the tears from her face and leaned in until their lips touched. It was a gentle kiss but they wanted it to go on forever. Rachel pulled away slightly so that her forehead was resting by Finn's shoulder. 'I'm so sorry Finn, I should have told you sooner'. Finn knew she was right about that but in a selfish way he didn't care. He had let Rachel Berry slip through his fingers too many times before and he was not going to do it again!

* * *

**_There you go! The moment you have all been waiting for, did it live up to expectations?_**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry everybody, I took so long to update! I am sure your all familiar with the word EXAMS! I'm just a little stressed at the moment. Anyway- I am glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! I got so many lovely reveiws, they really do mean alot! I hope you enjoy this! I am going to do a little bit more writing now so you hopefully won't have to wait so long for the next update.

**Chapter 10**

Rachel couldn't believe that it was over, she had told him. After all those years of secrecy she had told Finn the truth and he still loved her and wanted to be with her. She sunk into the front seat of the car and stared at the big building in front of her before preparing to drive away. As Rachel looked around, everything was so familiar. There was nothing scary or daunting about her old school anymore. She watched as Finn drove off through her rear-view mirror and noticed how he smiled at her when he reversed. Rachel got Finn's number and she was going to bring Charlie and Chris to his apartment later on. It didn't matter that it might be late, Finn had waited long enough to meet his children so she certainly wasn't going to keep them from him any longer. Her silent thought was interrupted by laughter coming from the front entrance of the school, it was the glee club- making their way out. She saw cheerios, and football players, she saw a hockey player and basketball players. She saw a pregnant girl and wait was that... Leah Puckerman. Rachel opened the car door 'Leaaah' she shouted to her old friend's younger sister. 'Rachel is that you?' the teenager said enthusiastically running towards one of her favourite people in the world. Rachel welcomed the girl into a hug, and made a mental note that she looked quite like Beth. 'What are you doing here?' said Leah excitedly. 'Oh, I was just in the auditorium, having a look around'. Rachel said smiling. 'No, what are you doing in Lima?' the girl said. 'I haven't seen you in sooo long, I thought you were never going to come back'. 'How could I never come back and see you' Rachel said dramatically and the pair fell about laughing. 'Rachel!' a familiar voice sounded from behind the two girls. 'Mr. Schuest- Rachel started before being interjected'. 'Please Rachel, call me Will, you're not a student anymore'. Mr Schuester laughed as Rachel ran to her old teacher and hugged him. She spied the young girl beside him who looked about the same age as Charlotte. She had big brown eyes and red hair- it must have been his daughter. She was beautiful. 'Rachel' her teacher said looking at the little girl, 'this is another Rachel- this is Rachel Berry'. Mr Schuester pointed at the brunette standing before him, 'Daddy, don't be silly, I know who she is! We have her CD!' Rachel Berry was quite taken back but couldn't stop smiling.

Will Schuester could not believe his eyes when he saw the small brunette standing talking to Leah who was one of his glee kids. She looked great and she seemed happy. There was no engagement ring or wedding ring on her finger though, which left him quite confused. Last he heard she had kids, and Rachel wasn't the type to do babies before marriage. Anyway, he was just happy to see her. He wouldn't admit it but he did tear up a bit when she hugged him. He knew he was sometimes hard on Rachel as a teacher, but really he just wanted to push her to her limits. Rachel and Finn were always his favourite students, they were leaders! That's why he and Emma named their first child Rachel. When she was born she had such an attitude and the name Rachel just fitted perfectly. He talked to Rachel about what she was doing back in Lima, but she didn't say much, just that she came back to see everyone. He didn't get the chance to dig any deeper as a car pulled up and tooted the horn. Leah tugged on Rachel's sleeve causing her to turn round and face Noah Puckerman getting out of his car and walking towards her. Rachel giggled like a schoolgirl as he walked towards her 'Well well, If it isn't Rachel Berry'. He wolf whistled as he took the final step towards her and pulled her close to him and tickled her stomach. Leah was in stitches and Rachel was crying tears of laughter by the time her big brother figure put her down. 'Noah, I can't believe you just did that' said Rachel almost out of breath. 'Could you ever believe anything I did?' he said winking at Rachel. Noah and Mr. Schue high fived before Noah ran his fingers through his sisters hair. 'How's the prep for Nationals going? I hear you whipped the Finnsters butt at Regionals?' Noah said to Mr. Schuester. 'We're on top form' Will replied winking at Leah. 'Anyway, we better be getting home- Emma will have lunch ready. It was nice to see you Rachel! Get Noah to give you my number and call me, we need to catch up'. Rachel nodded, 'It was nice to see you again Mr... Will, and nice to meet you Rachel' she said to the little girl.' Rachel waved them off and turned around to Noah again and smiled. 'So Berry' he said. 'We need to talk'. Rachel giggled, she returned to her car and lifted her purse before hopping into the car with Noah, not sure where she was going. Rachel missed the days when she and Noah would go on long drives into the middle of nowhere just listening to his playlist of long Jewish icons and to him pine over Quinn.

They dropped Leah off at Noah's moms and Rachel went in and spoke to Mrs. Puckerman. The Jewish community had been pretty tight in Lima and Rachel was over at Puck's all the time. They were just friends though, nothing romantic ever happened between them after Finn and Rachel got back together in 2011, they just talked and he even taught her to play a bit of guitar one time. Rachel reminded Noah that she had to be back before 5pm, but she still wouldn't tell him why. They headed into a surprisingly nice neighbourhood and parked up beside a beautiful house. The garden was pruned perfectly and every part of the fence was covered in white paint. 'Noah, this isn't your house? Is it?' Rachel said in disbelief, 'Please tell me you aren't squatting'. Noah laughed, 'No, it's not my house but I stay here alot- and I'm not squatting!' he assured her.

Noah walked swiftly up to the door and let himself in, 'Babee, we have a visitor' he shouted in the direction of the kitchen. 'What... who?' a sweet voice replied. Rachel stepped inside to find Quinn Fabray walking out of the kitchen. 'Rachel' Quinn said happily, as if she was excited. 'Quinn' Rachel said into the blondes shoulder as they hugged. Rachel couldn't have been more confused than she was right now, 'So you two are like.. together?' she said smiling. 'No' said Quinn at the same as Puck said 'Yes'. Rachel laughed and said 'I think I know all I need to know'. Quinn sighed directing death eyes towards her 'not boyfriend'.

'Okay, Rae- there are two reasons I brought you here 1- was to see Quinn, but it was more so number 2.' 'Which is..?' Rachel said curious. 'Which is that we need to have an intervention' Noah finished. Quinn directed Rachel to sit on a chair in her open plan sitting area whilst she sat down beside Noah. 'Look if this is about Finn, I've already spoken to him'. 'What.. what happened?' Quinn said surprised. 'I can't say anything yet, so please don't ask me too. You will find out soon enough,' Rachel reassured them in her typical Rachel Berry way. Mature and sophisticated. 'But..' Noah started before Quinn nudged him. After a minute of awkward silence Noah started conversation again 'I hear you have been a busy lady in NYC, looks like we have ourselves to baby mommas in the room.' Quinn watched as Rachel reacted to what Noah had just said, she noticed her rub her palms together and move stray hairs from her face. Quinn watched as Rachel laughed hesitantly but lovingly and said 'Yes, they're twins'. Noah was satisfied with her answer but Quinn was suspicious. She thought it best not to ask anything on it, but Noah had other ideas. 'What age are they?' at that Rachel was silent, as if she was caught in a daze. Quinn saw her rubbing her palms again but this time Quinn saw a fear and a longing in her eyes. 'Oh, look at the time I better get going. Noah, could you leave me back to the school please, I'd really appreciate it' Rachel said jumping off her seat. Quinn jumped in before Noah had the chance to answer, 'I'll leave you out Rachel, we can have some girly talk'. 'Thank you Quinn that would be nice' Rachel said her voice beginning to waver. The two women walked towards the door after Rachel said her goodbyes to a very, very confused Noah Puckerman. Closing the door, Quinn shouted at Noah to stay away from the cookies.

'They're Finn's aren't they?' Quinn said, really not needing Rachel to answer. They had been in the car for about 5 minutes and not a word had been said 'Yes, they're Finn's' Rachel said, finding it hard to get the words out of her mouth. 'Does he know?' Quinn questioned. 'Yes, I told him today, and I am going to take them to see him now'. Quinn nodded, acknowledging how hard it must be for Rachel. 'You are very brave Rachel, you always have been. If it wasn't for you- Finn would probably still think Beth was his. I never did the right thing- at least you have the strength to do so.' Rachel sensed that Quinn was starting to cry 'You would have done the right thing eventually' Rachel reassured her. 'You think?' Quinn said smiling as they pulled up outside McKinley. 'Here is my number' Quinn said as she scrawled something down on a scrap sheet of paper. 'Call me, we need to meet up'. Rachel smiled as she accepted the number and walked towards her car.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this is quite a quick update, compared to the last but I felt quilty for keeping you waiting. Thanks for the feedback, keep reveiwing please and I'm interetsed to know what your favourite chapters have been- just out of curiosity :) **

**I hope your all still reading!**

**Chapter 11**

Rachel paced back and forth, she had the kids dressed. They were all ready to go- the only thing was, she hadn't told them where they were going exactly. She pondered calling Kurt, but she didn't want to say anything because she figured Finn would like to do all that. Okay this was it, she walked into her old lounge and knelt down before her son and daughter. 'You know how mommy said we were going somewhere very special to meet somebody very important' Rachel said questioningly, but firmly looking from face to face. Chris and Charlie nodded simultaneously and Rachel continued. 'Well, we are.. we are going to see your Daddy!'. A broad smile spread across both of their faces, but not even Charlotte had anything to say. Rachel just stood up and ushered them out to the car- she knew that although that had went well, she would be dealing with two very different children when they arrived at Finn's.

Sure enough, when they pulled up outside Finn's building- the twins were silent. Rachel felt terrible- she just wanted to cry. 'It shouldn't have to be like this' she thought to herself as she looked at their fear stricken faces. 'What if he doesn't like us?' Charlotte said worryingly. 'Of course he won't like you, he loves you!' Rachel smiled, causing the children to allow a smirk to flash across both their faces. They were still so young and innocent, yet they had to deal with all these emotions- again Rachel kicked herself for not doing this sooner as they walked down the hallway towards number 24. As soon as Rachel's hand first came off the mahogany wood door- it opened. Finn was standing there, he had first looked at Rachel but then his eyes travelled down her side where a little girl was poking her head from behind Rachel's back. Looking to the side, he saw a young boy who did look undeniably like him. Finn couldn't move, he couldn't speak, infact he wasn't even sure if he could feel anything until he was woken from his trance by two warm arms wrapping around his right leg. He looked down to find the brunette child clinging to his legs and burying her head in his jeans. It felt so good, he placed his hand on top of the little girls head and stroked it gently. He attempted to step out of the way, in order to let Rachel through with his son Christopher- but Charlotte wasn't for letting go and in the end he just had to lean back against the wall and let them squeeze through. When Charlotte finally removed her arms from Finns legs he directed Rachel and the two kids towards a small table in front of the TV surrounded by cushions and chairs. Rachel took a seat opposite Finn on the sofa. Her fingers drummed against the glass top of the table, 500 things were running through her mind until he touched her. Finn outstretched his arm and placed his hand on hers, every thought disappeared. It felt like it was just him and her against the world again. 'They're beautiful Rachel, thank you.' Finn said quietly looking over at his two children. 'It wasn't all me Finn, you played a pretty big part in their creation- that's kinda why I'm here' Rachel laughed timidly. 'No Rach- thank you for bringing them to me. I don't deserve them... or you' some tears fell from Finns eyes and then from Rachel's. 'Don't you ever say that to me again Finn Hudson! I love you, and I always will. Your children love you and they always will- you deserve to be happy Finn, and if you think that you will be happy with us then we want to be a family with you Finn. Because we love you!' By the time Rachel had finished, Finn had made his way round to the other side of the table beside her, as their two children watched, Finn wiped away a tear from Rachel's cheeks and brushed out the hair from her face. Leaning in he kissed her gently, 'I'm not happy with you Rachel- I'm happy when I sing, when I teach or when I play football. With you- everything is perfect, with you I am complete, with you I am so much more than happy- and if you will have me- I want us to be a family. Rachel jumped up and hung her hands around Finns shoulders, 'I love you Finn Hudson, I love you so much' she whispered into his ear. Chris and Charlie smiled as their parents interacted and when Finn and Rachel broke away from their long hug the two kids ran into their parents arms and well, they were the perfect family.

It didn't take long for Finn to grow attached to the twins, it didn't seem awkward at all. Charlie and Chris were too young to truly understand what was happening and Finn was just too like the two of them for it to be difficult. Rachel couldn't help but tear up when Finn lifted Chris up onto his knee, she had dreamt so many times of what it would be like to see the two of them together. It all seemed too easy, and her life had never been easy. It was half 10, the children were falling asleep- 'We better go' Rachel said. 'I totally lost track of time, sorry'. As soon as Rachel mentioned having to leave Finn frowned, 'Don't go' he said. 'Please Rach, I have a spare room. You can all stay'. Rachel wanted to stay, she was too tired to drive home and she was too tired to put up a strong argument 'I have pajamas for the kids in the car, I suppose.' Rachel said weakly. 'But I don't have anything to wear' she added disappointed. Finn replied immediately with a smile on his face 'I have a solution for that problem, don't worry! Go get the kids stuff from the car.' His cheeky half smile made Rachel uneasy, what did he mean a solution? She pondered what he had said the whole way to the car 'What if it was something another girl had left behind, she wasn't sure she wanted to know now. Basically running back up to his door, she let herself in finding the twins sleeping across the sofa and Finn nowhere to be seen. 'Finn?' Rachel said curious. 'I'm in here' came a reply, from what looked like his bedroom. 'Come on in..' the voice said. Rachel stepped softly into the room to find Finn tunnelling through a big walk in wardrobe full of clothes and cd's and well everything really. 'Ahh, here it is' Finn said producing a pair of pink flannel pajamas adorned with hearts in all sizes. 'I believe these are yours' Finn said handing them over to Rachel. 'Wh- Where did you get these?' Rachel said looking confused but smiling up at him. 'Well, emm this embarassing' Finn said chuckling. He sat down on the bed beside her, 'You left them at our house after a sleepover with Kurt that time after Christmas when we were broken up, and I found them but I didn't want to give them back. I swore I would keep them forever, and you should know that I plan to do just that, so you're giving them back Berry.' Rachel looked up from her highschool nightwear and smiled at Finn fighting the urge to hug him and never let go. 'Thankyou Finn, I hope they still fit' she giggled. 'A set of twins later, I might be a little on the large side.' 'You're perfect' Finn said grabbing her hand before she walked away. Rachel turned her head to face him and nodded appreciatively before leaving his room to go out and dress the twins. It didn't take much to change Charlie even though she was sleeping, Finn watched as Rachel managed to pull the nightgown over their daughters head so effortlessly without causing her to wake up. He wanted to help but he knew he wouldn't do it right, he would never be able to be a good dad. As Rachel removed their sleeping sons clothes she asked him if he could carry Charlotte over to the bed. 'Sure, but-but what if I drop her' Finn said worried. Rachel laughed, 'Finn I've seen you lift people much heavier, you'll be fine. Trust me!' Finn gently lifted the little girl and let her head rest upon his shoulders, long locks of brown hair falling down his back. Walking slowly over towards his spare room, he lay the little girl down onto the double bed. Then he went back for Chris and did the same. 'Thanks Finn' Rachel said. 'I didn't have the energy to lift them now'. 'It's okay, you're tired and it's about time I helped you'. There is a single bed in there beside Christopher and Charlotte- I'm sorry I don't have anything more comfortable for you' Finn said apologetically. 'Thanks alot for this Finn and don't worry, a single bed is fine for me' Rachel replied sweetly. She walked over and kissed him goodnight before heading into the nicely decorated room. Getting dressed into the flannel pajamas Finn had found and crawling in under the soft covers of the bed Rachel noted that everything smelled like Finn, the pajamas had his original musty smell that Rachel had grown to love. The sheets were fresh and clean, they smelled off Carole's washing powder and it was obvious that he still got his mom do his washing. She switched the bedside lamp off and listened as Finn turned off all the lights off the kitchen and living room before opening the door to his room. It was windy outside and she could hear the branches of the trees crashing together, but thankfully her children didn't snore and otherwise the room was quiet.

She lay for what seemed like hours, but she couldn't sleep. It seemed like something was missing, she tossed and turned for a while longer before getting up- and leaving the door ajar, she walked towards Finn's bedroom. The door was open and she crawled quietly in beside him hoping he was sleeping. He wasn't. Twisting round so that his forehead touched hers he whispered 'What took you so long?'. Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist feeling the heat of his body race through her finger tips. She nuzzled her head under his chin and fell asleep within seconds. She had found the missing piece.

* * *

When he woke up, Finn found Rachel's head resting on his chest and his hand up her top, resting on the small of her back. He wasn't sure when they had got into these positions but he did know that it felt right. It reminded him of that night, their first time. The senior glee club members had all booked a weekend away to celebrate their win at Nationals and just to get together before Graduation. It was really nice, just being together- they were the original glee club plus Sam and Blaine, and although they liked all the other kids in the club- they couldn't deny all the times they just got together to sing by themselves. They were only away for 3 nights and it was on that 2nd night that Finn found Rachel crying by the pool. 'I don't wanna leave you' she said through her tears. 'I don't want to graduate, I'm not ready for college, I'm not ready to leave glee and all of you behind'. Finn remembered how he told her that she wasn't leaving any of them behind. They would always be friends; they would always be part of something special. Although Rachel thought Finn was talking about the club as a whole- he really meant that he and Rachel would be part of something special forever. They sat and talked for hours into the night about all their memories and about what they were going to miss, they had been reliving their first kiss in the auditorium when Rachel said 'Don't run away this time Finn, please don't run away'. Finn being a teenage boy wasn't going to say no, but he knew they were ready then as well. They had been dating for so long, and Rachel had been ready for a long time- he just wouldn't put out for her as he didn't want her to give everything up for him. They went up to Rachel's hotel room and that's where it happened. They lay for hours after, and Rachel said she didn't regret a thing. They weren't rushing, they weren't worried about getting caught and they could just lie there. It was perfect in so many ways. Finn hadn't felt anything like it before, with Santana- he was just kind of there. There was no emotion at all. With Rachel it was so much more, it was acceptance, it was I will miss you, it was a thank you and most of all it was I love you. Now when they lay together in his bed 6 years later, Finn felt just as good as the two amazing people they created that night were sleeping in the other room. It might have seemed unrealistic for them to be able to pick up where they left off, and he knew that some people wouldn't understand- but Finn didn't care. They loved each other, and they had the two most beautiful reasons in the world to make this work. He wasn't nervous nor was he afraid, just excited and happy to be with Rachel and their kids- he wanted to be a family and they were ready to be together.

* * *

It was about 10am when Rachel woke, she felt Finn's warm hand on her skin and she liked it. 'Morning' a deep and husky voice came from above her head. 'Morning' she replied with a sheepish smile on her face. Rachel rolled over to face Finn who shuffled forward and placed his hand on the side of her face, pushing hair behind her ears. 'Sorry for my awkward sleeping positions, I'm too used to having a double bed to myself' she smiled. Finn laughed 'well, if I get my way you won't be sleeping alone very often anymore' and he wrapped his hands around her stomach and pulled her forward. Rachel let out a childish yelp and a schoolgirl giggle before she met Finns eyes. They were both looking into each other's eyes in silence when Rachel leaned and kissed Finn passionately. Returning the kiss Finn held Rachel in his arms and only stopped for a short breath before Rachel threw herself at his lips again. Finn remembered the taste of her lips so soft and tender and as Rachel pulled away biting Finn's lip let's just say she had the mailman working overtime.

* * *

**_I know this was quite Finn/Rachel orientated and there wasn't that much interaction with the kids that alot of you have been hoping for, but don't worry I have some ideas for lots of Father/daughter/son interaction soon! I just want to sort out the parents first! If you know what I mean? Anyway, let me know what you think!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello there,**_

**_So many of you who have been here from the start have been waiting on this chapter for a lifetime and I truly apologise for my extremely extremely slow updating. I had so much going on and I have to say I really missed being able to take the time out to write. I hope to resurrect this story and finish it if you think it's worth it! I know this chapter is extremely short- but I'm just getting back on my feet and starting off with this to get me back in the swing of things! Hopefully I can get back to writing now and update more quality chapters! Thanks 3_**

Chapter 12

She hadn't wanted to leave, but really she couldn't stay in Finn's apartment all day. She had people to see, places to be and clothes to change. When she finally left reached the car she noticed her children starting to frown as she strapped them into their seats. Their father was standing over them, ready to say goodbye and they had both ensured Chris and Charlie that they would see Finn later. Rachel supposed she couldn't blame them for being upset, how were they to know that she wasn't going to keep them away from Finn again? How were they to know that that wouldn't be the last time they would see their father? Rachel hated herself for what she had done, but she didn't have time to be upset, she needed to make the most of the opportunity she had to make things right. Finn wanted to meet the three of them for coffee at around 3, which meant that Rachel had to go home and get some clean clothes on her and the kids aswell as make them some lunch before they were ready to go. Rachel wasn't sure where things were going from here, she wasn't even sure what was going to happen tonight never mind the distant future. They had to tell Burt and Carole for a start and Rachel had to let them and Finn bond with kids before Finn and Rachel can concentrate on themselves. Rachel reminds herself as she pulls into her old house, that this trip isn't about her- it's about her kids and what is best for them.

Rachel had just taken Charlotte out of the bath when the doorbell rang, wrapping her daughter in a towel before quickly running down and opening the door Rachel wondered who was on the other side. 'Kurt!' she said when she opened the door, relieved to see her friend again. 'You did it Rae, it's done!' Kurt said a broad smile across his face. Leaning in for a hug, Rachel didn't even feel the urge to cry- she was so glad Finn had told Kurt she needed to speak to him, she had wanted so badly to tell him how good it felt not to have anymore dark secrets. 'I did it Kurt.. finally' Rachel was still smiling. Kurt engulfed the brunettes tiny figure in his arms and squeezed her tight. 'Yes, you did it'.

Kurt new something had happened when he received a phonecall from an extremely happy Finn yesterday, he had been so cold with him that morning and then after a brief call at the house to see his parents he was off again. Carole suspected he was off to the old auditorium, she said he goes there at least once a week when he 'needs time to think things through'. Kurt didn't understand what exactly he needed to think through though. Anyway, about 2 hours later Kurt's phone rang, and it was Finn. Kurt could hear his smile through the phone line as he apologised for being a bit off this morning, he said 'he'd had a long night'. Then he said that he needed to talk to Kurt tomorrow and he would ring him. Kurt was very confused, why couldn't he just talk to him now, he would drive over, but Finn insisted it had to wait until tomorrow and when Kurt arrived the next at Finn's apartment he was welcomed by the more than familiar scent of Rachel's perfume and her world famous chocolate waffles and fruit pancakes. 'Hey bro' Finn said, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt hadn't been sure what to expect when he arrived, but thoughts of Rachel spending the night was definitely not it. He was waiting for Finn to say something, anything instead of just sitting there smiling. 'Did you just call me to show me your straight teeth or are you actually going to talk to me Finn' Kurt blurted out finally. Finn laughed to himself before straightening himself up again. 'Look Kurt, I know you know about the twins.' Kurt breathed a huge sigh of relief. 'And I know you have spent the last while living with Rachel' Finn continued. 'Finn, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I really am.' Kurt said softly. 'I know you couldn't Kurt, I'm not annoyed with you. It's just, I..I need your help.'

So that it partly the reason that Kurt is back in Rachel Berry's living room where he had watched many movies before, had photos taken on prom night and scoured Rachel's music collection many times. Kurt was always going to go to Rachel's next and this plan was only solidified by the smell of her perfume and Finn's request. 'Okay Rachel, you and Finn have a lot to work out..' Kurt was cut off by his friend 'Yes, I know, I know. Please don't remind me Kurt'. Kurt started again from where he left off 'But Rae, you need to tell Carole and my dad- today. Finn can't go behind his parents back meeting you and his kids, they have to know as soon as possible'. 'I know you're right Kurt' Rachel said sighing as she massaged the tips of her fingers. 'But how? How do I tell Carole I kept her grandchildren away from her?' 'You managed to tell Finn didn't you, and that was a way bigger challenge.' Kurt reassured her. 'You remember when Finn found out that Quinn's baby wasn't his?' Rachel looked up at Kurt as she finished her question, searching his face for an answer. It took her till long after the baby was born to get over it. Kurt noticed as Rachel's eyes dropped, 'Rachel, but you aren't taking anything away from her. She had grown to love that baby, and then it was snatched away from her. Instead you are giving her two new people to love and spoil in her life. Carole won't hate you for giving her two grandchildren Rachel, she couldn't hate you. You were the closest thing she ever had to a daughter and..' Rachel finished Kurt's sentence 'she was the closest thing I ever had to a real mom'.

* * *

_Love from A xx_


	13. Don't Get Excited it's just an apology

Hello everybody, I've been totally neglecting this account and any writing part of my life but I was thinking I'd take it on again to finally give this story the ending it deserves. I have a pretty hectic July ahead of me but virtually nothing to do in August and I think it would be the right time for me to finally take my thinking cap off the dusty shelf and pen a few more chapters.

So that's something I would definitely consider and am more than interested in if you all think it's a good idea. But alot has happened since I started this- the characters have all developed in ways beyond what I had ever imagined and so I guess it shifts a lot of the foundations of this story. Instead of a future fic it's become a bit more AU. Anyway, we shall not get into technicalities. You have no idea how much all your reviews meant to me and I don't even know how many people have favourited this now and have it on alert but I do know it has surpassed all my expectations and I just want to say thankyou for reading and putting up with my unreliability and disorganisation.

Something to add, as I move forward with the story I would definitely be upping the rating. When I first started I wasn't really sure about how fanfiction worked and what the ins and outs were and I felt 'K' was a safe bet but as I've got older and more accustomed to things I definitely think that this story could use the extra freedom of an 'M' rating. I'm not saying it's going to be overly adult in its themes but I think that 'M' is safe as it umbrellas everything and it really is then the ultimate freedom for the characters and the story. This is also brought on by some of your reviews and comments so i'm hoping that it will be welcomed by all of you.

Let me know if you'd like me to continue, it seems a shame to put the first 12 chapters to waste don't you think?


End file.
